


Chocolate and Strawberry Pancakes

by rzqrtz



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Is Just A Game, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Sleepovers, The Background Relationship is Pining Gold/Silver, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, femslash centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzqrtz/pseuds/rzqrtz
Summary: Lyra and Kris have a sleepover the night before the Pokemon World Championships.Written for Day One of Femslash February 2021
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Kris
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chocolate and Strawberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Gay Gay Homosexual Gay
> 
> I 100% did not make a backlog of fics in advance for February. I am so fucked omg.

Lyra and Kris are lounging around in the formers room; whatever shitty romance movie Netflix decided would be another good hate watch after the two finished The Kissing Booth 2 runs uninterrupted on the television. It’s late, Kris isn’t quite sure how late so she leans over Lyra to grab her phone and checks the time. 3:00AM, they should go to sleep soon, or there’s no way they’ll be awake in time to watch the Pokemon World Championships live. Or was the plan to stay up all night so they can’t miss it? Kris curls up next to Lyra on the bed and lets her eyelids droop slightly. She looks at the screen of Lyra’s Nintendo Switch (she’s insisting on shiny hunting in Sword for some reason even though she prefers hunting in XY. Kris doesn’t really understand shiny hunting) and watches the methodical sight of Lyra’s character (decked out in pink) continuously casting her line and running from pokemon on Galar Route 2.

Kris yawns and folds herself closer to Lyras side, careful not to bump her as not to move her character. Lyra presses X and the menu pops up, she sets down her switch and the two keychains attached to the case rattle gently. “You should get some sleep love. I’ll be sure to wake you up in time!” When Kris just keeps her eyes shut and shuffles herself closer to Lyra, showing no sign of standing to get into her pajamas, Lyra just sighs and jostles the blankets out from under Kris and tucks her in gently. “I’m only letting you do this because you aren’t wearing any makeup. You aren’t right?” Kris nods and relaxes into the soft mattress. Lyra grabs the TV remote and switches it to Sailor Moon episodes they’ve already seen 100 times and lowers the volume. “Those clothes can’t be comfortable Kris. Are you sure you want to sleep in those? They’ll be all wrinkled when you wake up.”

Kris sighs and nuzzles into Lyra’s side, she’s right; cargo pants aren’t a great substitute for pajamas, but she’s slept in jeans before, this isn’t  _ that _ bad. “M’ tired” Lyra laughs lightly and flips off her lamp, leaving the room illuminated by only the Switch screen. “Can you tell me about how that works again?” Lyra runs a hand through her girlfriends teal hair. She has fond memories of the two of them trying to dye it the first time with cheap box stuff. It’s really a wonder that Kris has such soft hair considering how often she dyes it. Kris’ strong arms wrap around Lyras torso “I’m not in the way am I?” Lyra shakes her head and kisses her forehead gently.

She goes on to explain chain fishing in detail to Kris, percentages, benefits, disadvantages, the works. Lyra smiles when Kris’ breathing slows, sleep doesn’t tend to come easy to her girlfriend but apparently her voice helps, it gives her a small sense of pride.

Lyra goes back to fishing, careful with her movements as not to disturb Kris. She hasn’t told Kris what she’s hunting for, she’s carefully changed the topic whenever Kris asked tonight and has managed to avoid disclosing the information. She’s searching for a Feebas, not only a shiny one but a brilliant one as well. Lyra isn’t a whiz when it comes to Pokemon stats like Kris is but a week or so ago Kris had said that she was hoping to put a Milotic on her newest team, since then Lyra has been chain fishing whenever she gets the chance.

Lyra finally shuts off her Switch at 5:03AM because her vision begins to blur and she can feel the beginnings of a headache forming. When she checks the time she shudders. Her friends Gold and Silver are both on volleyball teams (opposing ones actually, they met at a game one time) and an unfortunate thing about sports, Lyra has learned, is that they wake up stupid fucking early. She shoots off a text to her group chat with the two and Kris.

Lyra: goodmorning!

Silver: Goodmorning my ass its 5 am and i’m awake

Gold: don’t be like that, this is the only way we can get better! do you want me to beat you?

Gold: but also dear god i can’t keep my eyes open

Lyra: have fun at practice! and remember! you’re limited to one energy drink a day!

Silver: I need to go or I’ll be late. Go to sleep Lyra

Gold: yeah go to sleep mom

Lyra: shut up and go do your disgusting jock things

Lyra: fine >:0

Lyra shuts off her phone and sighs, it’s a weird feeling knowing she’s going to sleep while her friends are waking up. Her headache dulls when she shuts her eyes and she sighs contently. It’s way too late to be awake so she cuddles in close to Kris and shuts off the television. She lets the warmth of the comforter sink into her and sleep takes her easily.

*

Kris is still sleepy when she wakes. The blankets are strewn about (mostly on Lyra’s side because she tends to hoard the blankets in her sleep) and the air is bitingly cold. Lyras arm is lying uncomfortably on Kris’ throat, the weight restricts her breathing.

The instinct to wake Lyra up by stealing her blankets or RickRolling her comes to the forefront of her mind but Kris manages to ignore it and carefully moves her girlfriends arm without waking her. Kris checks the clock, it’s 10:55AM, the World Championships stream starts in an hour. She rolls over and grabs Lyra’s phone to unlock it and turn off the alarm that’s set to go off in five minutes.

She gets out of bed and picks up her phone and earbuds and grabs a change of clothes. Lyra was right when she said her clothes weren’t comfortable for sleeping, her pants are twisting uncomfortably and the hood of her sweater is all messed up.

After changing Kris heads downstairs, the smell of pancakes floods her before she even sees Lyra’s mom cooking in the kitchen.

“Good morning honey, I made pancakes.” She pauses, flips one, then continues “There’s chocolate chips!” Lyra’s mom has memorized Kris’ favourite foods and treats her like part of the family.

“Do you need any help?” Kris walks over and looks at the pancakes over her shoulder. She instructs her to go get Lyra up so they can all eat together. Reluctantly, Kris leaves the smell of pancakes behind and returns to Lyra’s room.

When she enters the room Lyra stirs and blinks before grabbing a pillow and curling inwards, pretending to be asleep. “Get up luv, your pancakes are going to get cold.” Lyra groans and pulls the blanket up over her head completely.

Kris shakes her head lovingly but shows no mercy, grabbing the thick top blanket and pulling it off, exposing Lyra to the light of the sun and the chill in the air.

Begrudgingly Lyra rolls out of bed and follows Kris back downstairs to the kitchen table. Lyra’s mom sets the pancakes on the table, piles of fruit on Lyra’s and chocolate chips and whip cream on Kris’, she sticks to simple syrup herself.

The classic rock from Lyra’s moms teenage years plays quietly from the kitchen and Kris makes conversation with her in between bites of  pure joy  pancakes (Lyra’s still too sleepy to contribute much)

Kris watches YouTube and applies a small bit of makeup while she waits for Lyra to finish getting ready (it’s very very pretty and it makes Lyra very very happy but boy does her hair take time to do every morning). She’s in the middle of a video about what new animes she should be looking out for this season when the doorbell rings and Lyra’s mom calls up “Gold and Silver are here!” Lyra runs out of the bathroom with a bottle of hairspray still in her hand and grabs Kris by the wrist and drags her downstairs with a big goofy grin on her face.

Silver is at the door with a plastic  _ Shoppers Drug Mart  _ bag in hand as well as a black and green can of Monster, his hair is damp and sticking to his neck. He looks suitably tired for someone who woke up at 4:30 this morning, meanwhile Gold is gesturing far too enthusiastically for someone who was working out before the sun rose to Lyra’s mom who seems a bit confused but is paying close attention.

Silver unlaces his boots and Gold kicks off his sneakers, both of them enter the house. Lyra throws her arms around Silver and says “Hi Gold! I see you brought a wild emo with you!” Silver practically hisses (and he says he isn’t the human version of a cat) and shoves Lyra off gently. He hands her a Monster Energy Ultra Rosá can and gives Kris a Zero Ultra can. He sips from his own drink and follows Lyra to the basement, throwing a polite “thanks for having us” over his shoulder to Lyra’s mom.

The group collapses into their various spots in the room. Gold sits on the couch with his legs spread out, taking up an unfair amount of sofa. Silver is on the top of the couch, he complains about Gold taking up too much room but doesn’t make a move to push him out of the way. Lyra and Kris are cuddled up on the large armchair (that really can’t be meant for one person). Lyra pulls up the Pokemon stream on her Switch and connects it to the TV.

The first round starts right on schedule. Lyra doesn’t get competitive battling like the other three do but she joins in when there’s a particularly lucky break or close call, she plays more than enough Pokemon to understand what's going on. Eventually Silver moves to the other side of the couch and shoves Gold over to sit next to him. Gold still insists on taking up the majority of the couch though so Silver just grumbles and steals his candy often.

The stream comes to a close and everyone heads home but the warm feeling lingers, when Lyra was first starting high school she thought she would never find friends who not only respected her interests but also the way she likes to play games. Now though, years later she’s hanging out with friends who aggressively yell at the TV over Pokemon battles and go out of their way to learn about video games from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one is going to read this. Does anyone that isn't me ship this?? (Kudos and comments make my day, I will love you forever)


End file.
